Amor de porcelana
by Soulxphantom
Summary: Levi Lance, pasa por una infancia muy dura al criarse como niño huérfano en las calles de la cuidad central con tan solo una pequeña muñeca de porcelana como compañera y por cuestiones de inocencia quiere hacer que su muñeca tome vida, cosa que no pudo concluir... hasta que llego a una etapa adulta. "Cuando tu alma se separe de tu cuerpo, sera compartida por ambos" LevixFemEren
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento .

**Dedicatoria:** A todos mi amores que me siguen en Shingeki no Homo 2.0 y esperan que les traduzca Doujinshis *corazoncitos gays* las amo! Y si no hago lista de nombre es porque son muchas :´D

Lamento mis horrores de ortografía y de redacción pero soy novata x.x pero denme oportunidad y mejorare ;u;

_**~ Amor de porcelana ~**_

**_Prologo:_**

La tarde era lluviosa, solo podía oler el suelo mojado y escuchar el ladrido de los perros y el caer de las gotas mientras buscaba un refugio para cubrirse, la vida no era tan simple para el pequeño Levi quien huérfano a su corta edad debía arreglárselas para sobrevivir, durante un tiempo robaba pero al ser detenido una vez por hombres de la policía militar recibió una golpiza que de tan solo recordarla no se atrevía a intentar volver a robar, aún tenía una cicatricen su pequeño pecho que le hicieron con una navaja, ahora les tenia demasiado miedo. Por desgracia lo que obtenía de limosna era muy poco como para comprar algo de comida y calmar su hambre, si no fuera por esta misma no tendría lamas mínima intención de pedir ayuda de alguien...pero su estómago rugía y por desgracia nadie le daba trabajo a un niño mugriento que a su edad aun no podía hacer mucho, la mayoría veían al pequeño Levi como un despreciable animal callejero, entrando al callejón logro ver algo cerca de los botes de basura...sobras de comida. Sus ojos brillaron al ver esto, desde el día anterior que no había conseguido algo de comer, corrió hasta donde se encontraba lo que eran aparentemente huesos de pollo con aun un poco de carne, pero para su desgracia un perro fue más veloz que él. Trato de arrebatárselos pero solo consiguió casi ser mordido, al final tuvo que salir corriendo de ese callejón e ir algún lado más seguro. Al volver a sentir como su estómago pedía comida, lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse a llorar en un rincón hasta quedarse dormido.

Era ya la mañana siguiente despertó sin reconocer donde estaba como ya era costumbre, como no tenía hogar, siempre vagaba por los alrededores de la ciudad, la cual era bastante grande como para perderse... aunque desde cierto punto si no tienes un destino al que llegar ni un lugar a donde pertenecer no puedes considerar estar perdido. Volteo a ver a los alrededores y observo a varios niños tomando el mismo rumbo... iban a la escuela. Levi ya tenía 7 años así que estaba en la edad adecuada para ir, se quedó observando a los niños por un buen rato hasta que uno señalo

-Mira Mamá! la juguetería!-

Levi volteo a ver al instante, nunca había visto una, la curiosidad lo domino y termino entrando al lugar, era asombroso, diferentes figuras llenaban el lugar: carritos de madera, trenecitos, soldaditos, muñecas de porcelana y de trapo, osos de peluche, cubos para armar y muchos juguetes más, emocionado comenzó a observar cada uno, aunque sin tocarlos debido a que no quería ser regañado.

**"Si algún día tengo un juguete así, lo cuidare con mi vida"**

No noto cuando más gente empezó a entrar al local y a verlo con desprecio para luego irse a quejar con la encargada de la juguetería. Ella lo observo un tanto extrañada y se dirigio hacia él.

-Niño, donde están tus padres?

Volteo a verla, era bastante bonita, castaña alta de ojos de un color bastante llamativo.

-No están...-

-Pues deberías ir a buscarlos-

El niño giro de un lado a otro la cabeza en señal de decir "no"

-No sé cómo es papá, y ya busque mucho a mamá, pero desde que los hombres malos se la llevaron no la he vuelto a ver-

-Estas solo? desde hace cuánto?

-Desde hace muuucho, desde que tenía así de años- el niño levanto su mano alzando solo 4dedos, ya que no sabía contar pero como era costumbre a los niños chiquitos siempre les enseñaban a señalar con sus dedos su edad, en ese instante su pequeño estomaguito volvió a sonar, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas ante esto.

No había que ser muy inteligente para entender la situación, el pequeño estaba solo y hambriento, se sorprendía de cómo había sobrevivido hasta ahora. Sintió lastima por él, por desgracia no había vendido mucho en esos días y por el contrario recibía amenazas de que su negocio seria destruido si no pagaba cierta "cuota" a unos delincuentes. Así que no tenía mucho que ofrecerle al niño, incluso ella tenía hambre.

-Mira, ven cuando las flechas del reloj que está en la escuela apunten hasta arriba, entonces tendré preparado algo para comer-

El niño estaba a punto de llorar.

-Muchas gracias señora!-

-Me llamo Carla- dijo la mujer sonriendo

-Muchas gracias Carla-san! me llamo Levi- la mujer lo abrazo tiernamente.

-Entonces te espero a esa hora-

-Si!-

el niño salió corriendo felizmente, esta vez pensaba que comería algo decente. Se paró frente al reloj y se quedó esperando con ansias a que las flechas se juntaran. Parecía una eternidad el tiempo que esperaba pero valdría la pena, estaba ansioso, comeria pan? Sopa? N sabia pero de tan solo imaginarse su hambre aumentaba un mas. Por fin las manecillas se juntaron en su punto máximo, el niño corrio alegremente hasta la jugueteria, pero… su sonrisa se desvanecio momentos antes de llegar.

Habian la saqueado, y durante el día. La señora Carla se encontraba llorando frente a algunos miembros de la policía, su esposo trataba de consolarla. Aquellos criminales que la tenían amenazada habían ido a pedir el dinero que ella no tenia, y como resultado destrozaron el local, robaron muchos juguetes y rompieron el resto. El pequeño Levi no sabía la situación de la señora Carla, pero entendía que había sucedido y estaba seguro de una cosa, no comería como tanto anhelaba. Carla vio al pequeño Levi acercarse, se dirigió hacia el con los ojos llorosos, lo abrazo y juntos comenzaron a llorar más fuerte.

-Realmente lo siento, no pude cumplirte…-

Levi rompió más en llanto

-Carla, cariño, ya lo habíamos hablado, tenemos que hacerlo- Grisha Jeager, el esposo de Carla se acercó a ella y la toco del hombro

-Debemos de ir a otro lugar…-

-Lo siento, rompí una promesa con este niño y por ahora no puedo repararla…-

Carla se separó de Levi, le acaricio la mejilla y se adentró a la Juguetería buscando algo que darle al pequeño en compensación. Trato de buscar algo en buen estado, pero lo mejor que encontró fue una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, por suerte esta no se había roto, claro solo tenía el vestido un poco desgarrado, nada que no pudiese arreglarse.

-Toma, querías un juguete, no es así? Lamento que no sea un carrito, u otro muñeco para niño, pero es lo mejor que pude encontrar…- Carla volvió a abrazar al niño quien tomo la muñeca con cuidado – Era una muñeca costosa pero sé que tú la cuidaras muy bien… - soltó al niño y le dio un beso en la frente - realmente lo siento…

Levi se retiró con su muñeca, se quedó en un callejón observándola, era morena bastante bonita de ojos color aguamarina, cabello castaño y corto, con un lindo vestido verde con guindo de encajes, era su primer juguete, aunque tenía hambre por una parte estaba feliz, abrazo la muñeca fuertemente.

-¿Serás mi compañera? Prometo que te cuidare mucho… -

Sin darse cuenta estaba llorando otra vez… ya más tarde buscaría algo de comer… tal vez encontraría sobras de un restaurant.

No volvió a ver a Carla, aparentemente tras el incidente en su juguetería , decidió volver a Shinganshina, su cuidad de origen.

...

Novata lo se, pero si me dan oportunidad mejorare tal vez se haga mi segundo pasatiempo *el primero es traducir Doujinshis y comics* esta es la primera de 27 historias que me digno a publicar (inner: a ver si así terminas una Soul!) gracias por leer y si tienen alguna opinión con gusto la tomare en cuenta ;u;

Soulxphantom las ama


	2. El significado de una muñeca

**Disclamer:** Shingeki no kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama, yo solo uso sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

**Dedicatoria: **A mis queridos amores que leen la historia ;u; 3

**Parejas: **(a lo largo de la historia) Levi x Eren, Mike x Erwin, Auruo x Petra, Erwin tras Levi, Mikasa tras Eren, Jean x Marco y Armin alone

**Advertencia general**: esta historia contendrá muere de personajes, brujería, relación chico x chico, violación, y más cosas que no son de dios pero a la loca de Soul le gusta escribir aunque sola acabe chillando por lo que escribe QwQ creo que debí mencionar la advertencia anteriormente

( /o-o)/

_** Capitulo 1 **_

_Carla Jeager era una mujer trabajadora y dedicada, a pesar de la pobreza siempre veía la forma de seguir adelante, aunque su esposo no era lo mas conveniente para ella, al mudarse a la cuidad en busca de una mejor vida Grisha Jeager conoció los vicios de la vida que hay en la cuidad, alcohol y apuestas fueron su perdición. La molestia de Carla era bastante grande pero tuvo que hacerla a un lado al recibir una noticia… estaba embarazada. Durante los próximos meses Carla consiguió la fuerza para seguir adelante, cargaba un niño en su vientre, ese niño seria su motivación para seguir adelante. Feliz de la vida que cargaba en su vientre comenzó a buscar la manera de seguir adelante y busco un nuevo trabajo ya que la vida de juguetero de su esposo por el momento no era de mucha ayuda, no tenían negocio propio así que era poca la ganancia que recibía por hacer juguetes para jugueterías a pesar de ser un excelente juguetero en Shinganshina, su pueblo natal. La fecha del nacimiento de su hijo se aproximaba Carla estaba feliz por esto comenzó a comprar algunas cosas para bebe, quería recibirlo en un buen lugar, tendría todo lo que necesitaría, ella se aseguraría de que su hijo tuviera una vida digna, le daría educación, cariño y todo lo que fuese necesario. _

_El caso de Grisha era malo, jamás le diría a Carla pero había apostado todo lo que tenían y había perdido, próximamente serian despojados de las pocas pertenencias que tenían, y no podía hacer nada al respecto, estaba tratando con gente peligrosa dispuesta a matarlo. No se atrevía a darle la cara a Carla, sin embargo sus vicios seguían… mas delante había apostado hasta lo que tenia creyendo que habría oportunidad de conseguir algo para pagar su deuda… pero fue al contrario. Estaba acorralado. Su perdición llego en cierto momento del cual s arrepentiría el resto de su vida… _

" _Tendrás un hijo no es así? Sabemos que no tienes ni donde caerte muerto, así que lo mas fácil seria desaparecerte, pero… podemos hacer un trato… si nos entregas a tu hijo al nacer tu deuda será cancelada e incluso te daremos un poco de dinero extra para cubrir el costo total del niño, haya no puedes rechazar la oferta, si no la aceptas perderás las miserias que tienes y morirás dejando a tu pobre esposa sola… y podemos decir que es bastante linda, no se sabe lo que le podría pasar después…"_

_Había aceptado el trato… no podría contarle esto a Carla, no quería romperle el corazón con algo así, pero le remordía la conciencia al verla feliz esperando por un niño que no tendría entre sus brazos. _

_El día llego, Carla estaba en un hospital de baja cálida pero fue el mejor lugar al que pudo ir, afuera se encontraba un hombre esperando por el bebe. Vaya suerte para Grisha que Carla perdiera el conocimiento al dar a luz, tenia la oportunidad perfecta para quitarle al niño, y como la persona mas vil y miserable entrego a su propio hijo. Mas tarde solo tuvo que consolar a su esposa al darle la noticia de que su hijo había muerto y que no se los entregarían porque se estaba investigando sobre la frecuente muerte de niños en ese lugar, los niños serian analizados para encontrar una causa de lo que pasaba, por mas convincente que trato de ser, lo único que le importaba a Carla era que no tendría a su bebe en sus brazos. El fatal estado de Carla hizo reflexionar a Grisha, era un ser mísero y despreciable y todo a causa de el alcohol y las apuestas, se juro a si mismo que jamás volvería a ceder ante ellos. Con el dinero que recibió abrió su propia juguetería, sacaría a Carla adelante y le brindaría todo lo que merecía, trataría de enmendar su error._

_Jamás le conto a Carla que vendió a su hijo, trato de olvidar que hizo eso, pero Carla aun no lo superaba, hundido en su pesar decidió hacerle un regalo a Carla, un regalo como ningún otro… una muñeca. Esta no fue una simple muñeca, Grisha se aseguro de usar los materiales mas finos para elaborarla, una muñeca con el mismo tono de piel que su hijo, con el mismo color de cabello que su hijo, con los mismos ojos esmeralda que su hijo, las mismas facciones de su hijo, era la representación de su hijo en una muñeca. Carla entendía el significado de este juguete, sabia que era un intento de su esposo por que superara la situación, y aunque no sabia el motivo real de su marido, decidió que seguiría adelante con la nueva vida que su marido le brindara, y esa muñeca se volvió su objeto mas preciado, un objeto que valoraba con toda su vida y del cual no se separo hasta cierto momento en que por determinada situación sintió que hirió a un niño necesitado y para enmendar su error regalo esa muñeca que tanto adoraba. Tal vez este niño no entendería el verdadero valor de esta muñeca pero estaba segura que él le daría su propio valor sentimental_

…

El día estaba comenzando, los rayos del sol llegaban hasta cierto callejón donde un pequeño niño se resguardaba, lentamente comenzó a abrir sus pequeños ojos grises en señal de estar despertando, se quito el cobertor que tenia encima para pronto estirarse dando un largo bostezo.

-Ah! Buenos días muñeca- el niño volteo a ver el juguete que tenia a su lado, no soltaba su preciada muñeca, realmente la quería, incluso aunque no lo necesitara cobijaba a su muñeca y la mantenía a su lado. Ahora vivía en un callejón de un barrio pobre, la gente resultaba un tanto amable por lo que disfrutaba la compañía de estas personas, le habían regalado unos cuantos objeto como una mochila y el cobertor viejo que lo cubría del frio, el pequeño Levi sentía que su vida era un poco mas estable, podría decirse que se era feliz. Ya no pasaba hambres, la gente de alrededor siempre le daba algo, en cierta manera todos sentían un poco de lastima de pequeño . Llevaba un par de meses viviendo ahí, disfrutando de la compañía de las personas y sobre todo de su muñeca. 

Estaba listo para comenzar el día, se dirigió hasta con el señor Auruo Bossard, un panadero que le tenía un encargo. Auruo llevaba tiempo enamorado de la señorita Petra Ral, una linda joven castaña a quien Levi le tenía mucho cariño, era bastante amable y de vez en cuando le regalaba dulces. Le gustaba estar en compañía de estas dos personas, le causaba gracia incluso como el señor Auruo se ponía celoso de él y en ocasiones lo imitaba, incluso término usando un pañuelo al cuello igual que él. Después de todo estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa joven, quien aunque todos la conocían por ser bastante amable con Auruo el trato era un poco diferente, se la vivía regañándolo tal y como si fueran una pareja de casados, todos sabían que había algo especial entre ese par. Pero hoy era el día, el señor Auruo se había decidido a dar un paso más, se lo conto al pequeño Levi que era su fiel confidente y aunque era pequeño era bastante inteligente como para poder entenderlo, Planeaba prepararle algo especial y mandárselo con una carta y una rosa, era algo simple pero no se le ocurrió algo mejor .

Levi ! - el señor Auruo le gritaba desde lejos al ver que se acercaba rápidamente hasta el lugar, Levi apresuro el paso, sabía que el señor Auruo estaba desesperado y nervioso (aunque no lo admitiría) por lo de este día.

Señor Auruo! Disculpe la demora!- el pequeño Levi llego lo más rápido que pudo.

Estas listo muchacho!

Claro que sí señor!

Entonces toma las galletas, cuando regreses de entregárselas te prometo que e daré un pastelillo

Muchas gracias señor Auruo! – Levi tomo la pequeña canastita con galletas decorada que iría a entregarle a la señorita Petra.

Espera…eh…y si no le gustan?... tal vez sea mala idea… mejor no

Auruo-san este no es el momento para esto! Estoy seguro que a la señorita Petra le gustaran, ya vera que será así!- el señor Auruo sonrió ante esto

Está bien muchacho, esperemos que funcione….

Levi estaba emocionado, se sentía un pequeño Cupido. Le alegraba saber que ayudaría a que esta pareja avanzara en su relación.

"muñeca, ¿algún día yo también encontrare una persona especial para mí? Si es así, me gustaría que fuera tan bonita como tú, muy amable, pero delicada, así yo podría protegerla"

Levi era un niño emotivo y con muchas ilusiones, es por eso que se había ganado el corazón de las personas de aquel pequeño barrio, siempre ayudando a las personas y cuidando a su muñeca como si fuera parte de él, aunque no faltaban los niños que se burlaran por esto, los niño no juegan con muñecas, si no con carritos y tenía uno que la señorita petra le regalo pero ni aun así perdía el interés en su muñeca, la quería más que a nada en el mundo, era su tesoro.

Se iba tan rápido como podía, quería saber la respuesta de la señora Petra de inmediato, pero al girar por la esquina choco con otro pequeño y se calló, tirando las galletas que el señor Auruo había preparado.

-Las galletas! – Levi se enfoco mas en cuidar que no le pasara nada a su muñeca que descuido la pequeña canasta con el encargo, volteo a ver al niño con el que choco, sorprendiéndose por lo que tenia ante él, era un niño de no muy alta estatura aparentemente menor que Levi, ojos unos hermosos ojos esmeralda y piel morena, lo reconocía, reconocía esa figura y no podía creerlo, él otro niño volteo a verlo con ojos llorosos.

- L.. Lo siento…

….

Chan chan chan chan XD adivinen quien es, oh si claro no es muy difícil de averiguar, no caería mal un poquito de miel antes de que me odien :´D si tampoco es difícil de averiguar que pasara si leen la reseña y mis advertencias… gracias por leer QwQ Soul las ama


End file.
